


Tag

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a secret: he's a bit obsessed with the mavin tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

It wasn’t weird. He just found it kind of funny. Those were the words Michael repeated in his mind like a mantra as he found himself opening up the mavin tag on tumblr yet again. It’d become almost a habit for him, ever since he found it. He’d come home from work, turn on his laptop, and search the mavin tags for new stuff.

At first it was just for laughs, he’d giggle at the cute pictures people drew and get nostalgic over gifs from old let’s plays and rt life’s. But one day he came across the fanfictions. He quickly got lost in the sea of stories that described him and Gavin doing a lot more than just being close friends.

It was a story called [Friendum](http://whattheficery.tumblr.com/post/45167000860/rp-friendum) which was his undoing, he read it with wide eyes and his cheeks started flushing only a couple paragraphs in. It was at a certain paragraph when he could just picture it vividly, seeing the scene play out in his mind.

[ _'“No.” He rasped, pressing the flat of his tongue to the upper barbell, slowly licking up to the tip before drawing it back in his mouth. He swallowed thickly, taking a few breaths. “But I wanna try.” Michael kissed the side of his cock, wet and loud and capped off with another lick. “Try not to bust my teeth.”'_ ](http://whattheficery.tumblr.com/post/45167000860/rp-friendum)

It reminded him far too much of how he’d sound in such a situation, what he’d do. The very picture of Gavin fucking his mouth was so vivid he could swear he was watching it for real inside his head. When he finished the story fully, he couldn’t help but notice that his pants felt a bit too tight. He fought with himself for a couple minutes before unzipping his pants and starting the story over with his cock in hand. His orgasm was one of the most intense ones he’d ever had.’

And so that began the naughty habit he now currently had, and his trips to the mavin tag were no longer just for jokes. Along with the smut fics he started reading the normal ones too, picturing him and Gavin living together and doing things like making dinner together and going to sleep in the same bed.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the tag and its stories and pictures and videos were changing him, and his view of Gavin. He kept quiet about the tag and the fandom in general, until he slipped up and opened the tag out of habit when he sat down at his desk after lunch. Ray happened to pass by to get to his desk and caught a glimpse of a cutesy picture edit of Michael and Gavin together.

“Woah, what’s that?” He asked, leaning over to get a better look. Michael froze, trying to look as calm as he could as his brain went into overdrive, panicking. “Oh, I found it through a tweet. Apparently some fans ship me and Gavin? Like romantically?” He laughed a little, trying to play it off as a joke. Ray was laughing sincerely though, the idea of his coworkers being lovers was pretty funny in all honesty.

“People will ship anything these days. This is fucking great, I gotta do some searching.” Ray was still all giggles as he sat down at his desk, writing down the site address to properly search later. That was the last time Michael searched the mavin tag at work. Ray would bring it up a few times more, and eventually it got into the LP’s too. He didn’t want to think of the freaked out look Gavin pulled when he heard of it.

Despite the mess up at work, Michael still surfed the tag at home. He even went so far as to anonymously prompt a few authors with ideas he wanted to see, mainly something dirty or suggesting a love confession. Even if he couldn’t say it in real life, at least he could read a rose-tinted version of how it’d go down.

He kept it all hidden away from everyone, his own dirty little secret. He couldn’t bear to even think of confessing to Gavin, he cherished their friendship too much to possibly ruin it. So the mavin tag ended up being both the source and solace of his heartache.

When the next convention finally came around, Michael was both excited and terrified to hear he had an adjoined room with Gavin. He was thankful that at least they weren’t sharing rooms this year, like they’d done last time. But still, only a door separated them, and it made Michael on edge whenever they weren’t working. But he still browsed the tag when he could, the fluffy stories and cute pictures making him feel a little better. He hadn’t read any of the newer naughty things though, too worried of the possibility of being walked in on.

But that Saturday night, Michael was sitting in his hotel room, headphones on as he listened to music and browsed tumblr. He scanned the mavin tag, pausing on a new NSFW story that was recently posted. Glancing at the time, he noticed it was only 11 at night. Gavin was probably out drinking, he wouldn’t find his way back to the hotel room until 2 am at least. Or that’s how it usually went. So Michael gave in, undoing his fly and opening up the fic, starting to read.

—-

At the time, Gavin was in fact leaving the hotel bar slightly buzzed. He had plans with Miles and Monty for breakfast so he forced himself to leave before he got too drunk to handle, only slightly swaying as he wandered back up to his room. He got in quietly, the only noise he heard coming from Michael’s room next door. Of course, just because he wasn’t drunk enough to know not to drink more, didn’t mean he wasn’t drunk enough to not think surprising Michael was a fantastic idea.

He opened their joint door as quietly as he could, any sound muffled by Michael’s headphones anyway, as he forgot to take them off. The man was mostly quiet, and Gavin crept closer and closer, until he could peer over Michael’s shoulder and realized what he was doing. The man in front of him was masturbating, tugging on his cock as his eyes stayed glued to his screen, apparently reading something. Gavin knew he should’ve left immediately, but curiosity got the better of him and he had to give the words a glance.

_['When he was buried to the hilt, Michael let out a shaky sigh. Gavin’s other hand came up to join the other next to the ginger’s head and Gavin pulled at his lips and brushed their noses together. Michael frantically increased the speed of the kiss, opening his mouth and tasting the Brit desperately. Gavin groaned and moved his hips back, sliding out halfway and slowly moving back in.' ](http://fuckinmavinbro.tumblr.com/post/51654970979/title-where-theres-a-will-theres-a-way-author) _

Gavin’s eyes went wide as he quickly realized that Michael was, in fact, reading a mavin fanfiction and jacking off to it. “G-Gav…” he heard the man whimper as he continued, and Gavin felt like he couldn’t breathe. He backed up as quickly and silently as possible, leaving the room with Michael nonethewiser. Suddenly breakfast didn’t matter, Gavin needed to think.

—-

The next evening, after another grueling day of working at the con, Michael was in his hotel room, having just had a refreshing shower and planned to go out for dinner soon. He saw his phone buzz on the bed and picked it up, seeing a text from Gavin. 

_-Do you have dinner plans yet?_

Michael smiled, excited, the two had hardly any time together to hang out since they first arrived, and he was more than ready to swallow his feelings for a night so they could have fun together.

**-I guess I do now.**

He replied, and Gavin was quick to respond with the time and place they’d meet, having still been out on the town. They met about an hour later, at some little Italian restaurant Gavin had found while roaming the city. It wasn’t until after they were seated and their orders sent in, that the Brit finally spoke what had been on his mind since last night.

"Michael, I’ve got to admit something to you." he started off, immediately getting a worried look from the other man. "What is it?" Michael asked, with a mouthful of Italian bread.

"I know what you did last night. While looking at the mavin tag."

The curly-haired man froze, swallowing hard and dropping the other bit of bread that was in his hand. He could swear he felt his throat closing up as he sat there, slowly piecing together just what was said. “H-How?” he finally choked out, as he desperately tried to keep calm, one step away from hyperventilating himself into a fullblown panic attack. “I was kinda drunk and I thought it’d be fun to sneak in your room and surprise you, but I was the one who was surprised instead.” 

"I-I’m sorry, you must me so grossed out, you took me to a restaurant so I can’t make a scene I’m so-"

"Michael stop, calm down. It’s okay. I don’t mind."

That got the panicking man to settle down a little, as he breathed in and out until he was calm once more, relaxing in his seat. “You don’t mind?” he repeated when he could, a bit bewildered. Gavin shook his head, smiling shyly. “Can I share something with you, Michael?”

"Yeah."

"I read it too. After Ray first showed me the tag, I started going on it a lot. And I guess it did to me what it did to you, I started seeing you differently. But I didn’t want to ruin our friendship so I’ve kept quiet. I can see now I don’t have to though, I think we’re on the same page." Gavin took one of Michael’s hands in his, clasping it tight. The curly-haired man felt like he was floating, hardly able to believe what he was just told, but he knew Gavin would never trick him like this.

"Michael, will you go out with me? If you say yes, this could be our first date." 

The older man laughed a little, his smile finally returning as he grasped Gavin’s hand back. “Idiot. As if I’d say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> The two linked paragraphs are from fics from fellow writers, used with permission! Two I really enjoy, so go check them out! ;>


End file.
